enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: Tama63
Welcome to the next installment of our Featured Walruses Wikian blog series, and a big thank you to Tama63 for taking the time to answer all our questions. Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself... :Tama63: I'm an avid player of the game The Pirates of the Caribbean Online and one of the few brits on the game. Sometimes people mistake me for a girl per my username ^.^ so I actually have a template which explains that I'm a boy. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? :Tama63: Well, I was looking for a walkthrough on a game I play and a Wikia hosted wiki was the first to pop up in the search results. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on -- and which is your main wiki? :Tama63: I spend most of my time on the POTCO players wiki trying to keep the spammers out which sadly we have many, though sometimes I do hover round other wikis which I think need help. I'm also currently helping around on the Lifestyle Wiki. Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? :Tama63: Anyone can find a wiki community to join about their favorite hobby or interest it doesn't matter what language you speak or what your ideals are there's a wiki for everyone , or if someone can't find one they can create their own and let their community grow. Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? :Tama63: I met other people who shared the same interests as me and learned more about the topic, Wikia's blogs have inspired me to make things like this video . Wikia is a place for everyone and I found the wiki for me :) Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? :Tama63: :# Find a Community , there are hundreds to choose from :# Fill in your user page with information about yourself. :# Start fixing up pages, spell check them and look for more information on the subject the page covers :# Ask around if any of the wiki community needs help on a project :# Don't ask for adminship , it will never get you anywhere earn your place as a wiki sysop Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? :Tama63: A way for sysops to choose where the advert block is on wiki main pages, sometimes it breaks the layout Wikia: Love the video you made, was that hard to do, and will you be making more? :Tama63: Me and a rollback of the wiki spent 2 hours on IRC talking about what to add so it was a joint effort, however community participation was essential to making it a success ,If any other event comes up I might make another video. As I said before Christina's Blog inspired the community to come up with something as a response to the blog. Wikia: You're helping around on the Lifestyle wiki, could you give us a link and explain a bit about what you're doing to help and why? :Tama63: I like helping out on wikis that I'm interested in. I could see a lot of potential for the lifestyle wiki, so I got to work helping Zen reformat pages, and designing a wordmark for the wiki! We still need lots of help so any new edits would be great! Category:Blog posts